


Kinda Stupid AU

by OwlsCanScream



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsCanScream/pseuds/OwlsCanScream
Summary: Toby is the grandchild of slenderman





	Kinda Stupid AU

Connie was awoken by shouting.

Stumbling out of bed, Connie ran to the door and throw it open, hoping for the best. It sounded like Toby was arguing with his dad again, with any luck, she would be able to break it up before her son was hurt. Upon reaching the living room, she froze, shocked and horrified by the scene before her.

Her son stood over the mutilated body of his father, bloodied kitchen knife clutched in his hand, staring at the corpse as though in a trance. "To-Toby-" her son jerked, and looked around, he seemed dazed for a moment, glancing between his mother and what was left of his father, and a suspicion grew in the back of her mind.

Toby snapped out of his daze, and backed away from his father's body before running from the living room and into the kitchen. Connie focused, and the world shifted around her, in a moment, she was in the kitchen, blocking Toby's escape.

She held her son close to her and glared out the window, "I know your there, dad" she growled, "show yourself". After a moment, a tall, faceless creature appeared before her, "give me the child" it said, speaking directly into into her mind, she glared up at it, "I told you to stay away from my family" she hissed, moving to put herself between the monster and Toby.

It leaned forward, "and how is that working out for you" it said, "and it's my family too" it's ”voice“ carried a hint of sadness on the last line. Connie's glare grew deeper, "you can call us you're ”family“ when you stop eating children" the slenderman chuckled, dismissively, "this again?" the world warped for a moment, and when everything went back to normal, both the monster and her son where gone.


End file.
